


In The Moonlight

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Arthur, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: The Justice League decides to take a team bonding camping trip.  During the night, Arthur can't sleep and decides to take a walk... and finds Clark and Bruce in an interesting position.





	In The Moonlight

Land dwellers had strange ideas of fun. Sleeping outside and on the ground was uncomfortable, and Arthur was not enjoying it. Why had he agreed to come on this Justice League camping trip?

He checked the time on his phone and saw it was just after three AM. No wonder all he heard from his colleagues were a bunch of snores. Arthur couldn't seem to rest, and he was growing a bit annoyed. He needed to clear his head somehow, maybe do something active to make his body realize it should be tired enough to sleep.

Quietly he stood and walked away from the camp, not bothering to take anything with him. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was reasonably confident he could find his way back when he needed to. He wandered silently for a while, at least ten or fifteen minutes, and he was already starting to feel relaxed. The woods were peaceful, and except for natural ambient noises, very quiet.

Maybe this is what the others had wanted when they planned this excursion.

When Arthur began to get a bit deeper in the woods, he started to hear some strange sounds. Something a bit like… panting? He kept walking towards the source of the noise and hoped it wasn't an animal in distress.

The noises got louder as he got closer, and in addition to the panting, he now also heard a sound as if something was thumping or slapping against… something else.

Eventually Arthur got to a little clearing. The moon was full enough and bright enough that it nearly perfectly illuminated the sight before him. There was a blanket in the clearing, and Bruce was laying on it. Above him… _straddling_ him, as a matter of fact, was Clark. He was riding Bruce like his life depended on it.

They were fucking. They were having sex.

Holy shit.

Since when was _that_ a thing?

Arthur told himself to back away, quickly but quietly, but his legs were frozen to the spot. He started to get hard the moment he saw them, so there wasn't enough blood left in his brain to allow him to will himself to move. One thing was sure now: he wasn't feeling so tired anymore.

Clark's skin was glistening beautifully, bathed in the moonlight like that, and Bruce's hands, which were resting on Clark's hips, looked like they held him really gently. Arthur hadn't know that Bruce could do _anything_ gently. They moved in tandem like one unit, and clearly this wasn't the first time they'd done this together. They looked so fucking good, Arthur couldn't peel his eyes away.

He knew he should leave, but he continued to watch silently. Or so he thought. He must have made some little noise then, because Clark looked up from what he was doing.

Arthur immediately felt his face go hot, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was as red as a tomato. He opened his mouth to apologize, to try and explain that he hadn't meant to watch them, to say anything really… but he couldn't. He was too taken in by the fact that Clark didn't look upset or embarrassed. Instead, he gave a bit of a smirk, and made a head gesture to call Arthur's presence to Bruce's attention.

Clark hadn't stopped rolling his hips.

“Hey,” he said, awfully casually.

“God, sorry,” Arthur spat, finally managing to find his voice. “I didn't mean…”

Bruce shook his head. “It's fine.”

Arthur nodded and hoped that his boner wasn't as obvious to them as it felt to him. “I should leave you guys alone… secret's safe with me…”

“Wait,” Clark exclaimed. Arthur stood still as he and Bruce whispered back and forth for a moment. He didn't strain to hear… he'd intruded on their privacy enough. After a moment, Clark looked up and gave a sort of seductive smile. “You're welcome to stay if you want… join in, if you're interested.”

Arthur felt his jaw drop. In lieu of answering verbally, he started to walk toward them and take his shirt off.

He wasn't sure where to start, what he was allowed to do or to touch, but he knew he wanted to get his hands on Clark. He'd been attracted to him since they met, but wasn't sure if he should try to make a move. Of course he had no idea that an opportunity like this would fall into his lap.

As soon as Arthur was close enough, Clark put his hands near the waistband of his sweatpants. “Can I touch you?”

Arthur eagerly nodded his consent. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

Clark licked his lips and pulled Arthur's pants down. Arthur's breath caught in his throat when Clark wrapped his hand around Arthur's dick. Slowly and deliberately he began to stroke, and Arthur let out the softest moan. Clark brought his mouth close to Arthur, looking up to his face to seek permission. Never one for subtlety, Arthur gently pushed Clark's head down. Clark took Arthur's tip into his mouth and completely enveloped his skin in warmth.

Arthur moaned softly and let his fingers run through Clark's dark, slightly sweat damp hair. Clark responded to this by taking Arthur in deeper.

“He's good, isn't he?” Bruce asked.

Arthur moaned in response.

Clark went a bit red at the praise, and he sucked and rocked his hips a bit more enthusiastically. He really was incredible. He seemed to be lost in what he was doing as he licked the length of Arthur's shaft and kissed his way back down to the tip.

Arthur gently pushed Clark's head down more. He eagerly took the hint, and deepthroated Arthur like a pro, and Arthur had to bite his lip to keep from crying out at how good it felt. He didn't want to wake the others back at camp, and if he screamed as freely as he wanted, he'd wake them all.

He looked down at Bruce, who was _smiling_. Arthur knew he had every right to be happy, since he was balls deep in the sexiest guy in the whole Justice League, but it still was a bit strange to see him so… unguarded. Even his face was relaxed and soft; the harsh planes that would normally show on Bruce's face, even with the cowl off, were gone entirely. It made Arthur see him in a new light. He had always thought Bruce was rather attractive, but God… now he saw that that man was beautiful.

“Bruce, can I…” Arthur started, but he cut himself off. He wanted to kiss him, but he thought perhaps it would be too forward to ask. That probably Bruce was doing this threesome thing for Clark's benefit and actually wasn't all that interested.

Bruce looked up at him, seemingly waiting for him to finish the thought. When Arthur said no more, Bruce licked his lips enticingly.

Fuck it, Arthur was just going to go for it. He leaned in and kissed Bruce gently, and was delighted to feel him return the kiss passionately. Bruce's lips were soft, and he was definitely a great kisser. That, combined with Clark's continued deepthroating, Arthur was so turned on that he felt himself leak a little precum. He moaned when Clark pulled off of his dick and happily licked up every drop.

“Christ,” Arthur hissed. “You _are_ good.”

Clark beamed up at him. “You know,” he began, licking his lips and stroking Arthur gently, “if you guys wanted to DP me…. I'd be… into that…”

Arthur almost came from the thought of it alone.

“What do you say?” Bruce asked.

Arthur grinned and got on his knees, preparing to get into position.

“Gotta kiss me first though,” Clark breathed.

Arthur was all too glad to oblige. He seized Clark's mouth with a deep, passionate kiss. Clark let him take the lead, but he returned what Arthur gave him. Plus Arthur got to enjoy tasting himself a bit in Clark's mouth.

He took this opportunity to stroke Clark playfully. Clark had had his hands and mouth all over Arthur, and now Arthur was going to get a chance with him.

Bruce reached under the edge of the blanket and handed Arthur a bottle of lube. “Use a lot,” he began. “He's so tight.”

Clark blushed, and from the moan Bruce let out, Arthur assumed Clark had just clenched on him. He had to get in there too before he missed out on all the fun. He got behind Clark and slicked himself generously. Clark leaned forward a little, and Arthur lined up outside his hole.

“You ready?” he asked.

Clark nodded. “I'm so excited for this.”

Arthur kissed his shoulder and gently pushed into him. He _was_ really tight, especially with Bruce already in there… and it felt _amazing_. All three of them moaned loudly at the contact, and Clark's body seemed to Arthur to be so hot and pliant that he thought he might melt like butter.

Once Clark's body seemed to be adjusted, Arthur slowly began to rock his hips. It was hard to move much in this position, but the feeling of Clark around him and sliding against Bruce's hard cock made up for all of it.

“You're doing so amazing, babe,” Bruce gushed. He was playing with Clark's nipples and looking at him so lovingly. Two or three times, he repeated, “so amazing.”

He seemed to enjoy the praise, so Arthur added, “so damn good, so beautiful.”

Clark moaned loudly. “Harder,” he begged. “Just a little more.”

Arthur picked up the pace the best he could, and drove every thrust forward as hard as he could. He kissed Clark's neck, stroking him more as he did so. The sounds that came out of Clark were almost unrecognizable.

“They're gonna hear you,” Bruce whispered. But he looked delighted by it. He probably wanted everyone to know about this… Arthur would be lying if he said he was anything but proud.

Clark arched his back a bit. “It's just so good… so good… I can't…”

“Cum,” Bruce commanded. “We wanna see you cum.”

“Yeah,” Arthur chimed in. “Let go.” He punctuated his words with a few hard thrusts, not giving Clark's prostate a break.

Clark moaned again and let his head drift back. Arthur could see his face now, but his eyes were closed. He looked so blissful as he came… it was beautiful. And he clenched on them both so tight, Arthur was surprised he didn't cum right then.

Clark got really still and quiet, and all his muscles seemed to relax. “That was incredible.”

Bruce sat up and kissed Clark deeply, and then Clark put his head back and kissed Arthur. Arthur nuzzled him and gave him another quick kiss.

“How do you want us to finish?” Bruce asked.

Clark thought for a moment. “On me,” he finally concluded.

 _Shit_. Getting even kinkier somehow.

Arthur pulled out and stood up, and then Clark got onto his knees on the ground. Bruce stood up as well and Arthur kissed him deeply. He could get used to playing with these two, he had to admit. They were still kissing when they both started to jerk off, aiming their dicks at Clark's chest. Bruce came first, splattering Clark like he was a canvas. Arthur followed just a moment later, and he couldn't remember the last time he had had an orgasm that fulfilling.

“Damn,” he said, exhaling and smiling. “You guys are fun.”

Clark grinned. “So are you.”

Bruce caressed Clark's face playfully. “Come on, you two. There's a little pond just past these trees here, we can take a dip and get cleaned up.”

“Good idea,” Clark replied. “We're kind of a mess.”

“Speak for yourselves,” Arthur shot back with a laugh. “I'm the only one here not covered in cum.”

Clark and Bruce exchanged a glance. “We can probably fix that…” Bruce began mischievously.

Arthur began to ask what he meant, but they both smiled and started advancing on him. He grinned and ran in the direction Bruce indicated, and when he saw the little pond he jumped in. When he was underwater he heard two more identical splashes and realized he wasn't alone. He had never been so happy to not be able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than a deeply held belief that Clark should be DP'ed more often. Apologies for any typos and whatnot.


End file.
